Simple Nothing
by DoctorWhovian01
Summary: 1 week after Kishen Asura's death, Maka gets huanted again by the maddness coming back to her every waking hour along with new and old injuries. Will Maka fall into the maddness or will Soul help her escape it just like he did and fall for her along the way? First Fan Fic. Bad at Summaries. Please rate and Comment!
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER!**** I do not own Soul Eater for all of these chapters**

**Prologue**

Cold

Dark

Sad

...

Lonely

Maka was lying in bed on her side taking in her surroundings of the bitter coldness of night with the only company of the moon laughing at her through her window.

She couldn't help but smile when she felt the covers of her bed lift up behind her and weight push down on her mattress. Her mind went racing when she felt a hand slowly slide across her waist under her blankets which are the only warmth for her in the lonely night.

Hurt

Pain

Blood

PAIN

...

MADDNESS


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! I hope you liked my prologue and i hope it urged you to keep reading! Please read and review! Remembe this is meh first fanfic and i hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Soul sat right up in bed at the sound of piercing screams coming from inside of their apartment. He knew right away what it was.

He bolted right out of bed and ran his way towards Maka's room which was a few feet from him but it couldn't wait.

"MAKA!" Soul yelled as he flew open Maka's door finding her sitting up and whimpering in her bed while panting and holding her waist.

He ran to her aid looking at her with worried eyes. He slowly checked her up and down to see if anything was wrong but his eye landed on a red spot on her waist. He started to move his hand to hers and pulled it away only to find blood seeping through her night clothes.

"Maka," Soul sighed, "w-what happened?"

Maka was quiet for a few minutes until she laid back on her bed still trying to catch her breath when she too was trying to figure out what had happend. Then it clicked in her mind.

"W-when we killed Asura," Maka said still trying to catch her breath, "actually w- when he f-finally died I still had t-this injury of when he almost took out my whole waist…re-remember?"

Soul just couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could a bad injury that almost healed all the way come back just this night?

"How is that possible, that injury healed almost all the way…what happened in the dream?" Souls said even more urgently but Maka just laid there unaware that the bleeding was still going.

"Maka," Soul said sitting her up a little too forcefully, "tell me."

She just stared at him. Looking into the crimson eyes; remembering the sight of blood when he got the scar, the sight of blood…Now.

She looked away as fast as she could until she realized she has been staring into those eyes for minutes.

Maka stood up off her bed still holding her waist and grabbed and extra pair of clothes on her way to the bathroom.

While stopped in the doorway of her room she sighed, again still holding her waist and turned to soul. "My wound just opened up and I had a nightmare. It was nothing." She turned around and continued for the bathroom.

Soul just sat on the floor horrified. How could that bad of a scream just be a "Nightmare" and how did the wound open up? What really happened? Soul thought while standing up.

He looked at his watch to find it 5:37am. _Might as well make breakfast._

* * *

Soul heard water running in the bath room while walking past it and got even more worried and questionable.

He grabbed his cell and dialed a number as quick as he could.

"Hello, ? It's Soul. I'm sorry for calling you so early but it couldn't wait and…well… it's Maka."

That's all it took. Two words. "It's Maka" was all it took to get 's attention.

Soul told Stein EVERYTHING of what had happened that morning. And after a couple minutes of explaining Soul and Stein made a plan to meet up when Maka and Soul reach the DWMA to help for their volunteer hours that Maka made Soul do to help rebuild death city.

Stein would check out Maka to figure out what really happened and to give her proper meds.

Soul click his phone shut and continued to make Breakfast, but since he wasn't good at making bacon or eggs like Maka was, he just made backup cereal for them both.

When Soul finished his cereal he made his was to his room and checked the time. _Almost 6:00am. Great._ He thought sarcastically.

He closed the door to his room and started to get ready.

Right when he closed his door, the bathroom door opened and Maka came out and walked into the kitchen. There was no school for a couple of weeks because of the damages that Asura made but Maka was still glad to take her mind off of learning by helping rebuild Death City.

Maka wrapped her wound in medical tape and a towel but the blood kept seeping through, and also it made her look skinnier. If that's even possible.

She found the cereal on the table and didn't care if it was Soul's or hers so she ate it anyway.

After finishing her breakfast she heard her alarm in her room go off saying that it's time to get up, so she walked to her room and switched it off and her eye caught somthing red. She looked to the spot she saw it and saw th blood drips on her bed and floor.

She stared and stared until she finally left the room and came back with fresh sheets and towels.

After cleaning the room until it was spotless she ran into Soul in the doorway.

Maka was emotionless. Just staring at him with the big emerald eyes.

"Can I help you, Soul?" She asked.

"Nope, just checking how you're doing." He said in the most careless tone.

"Well I'm fine, thank you very much." She said scooting past him in the doorway until he caught her hand.

She looked back at him and saw that he was looking at her waist with a serious tone on his face.

Maka saw where he was looking and looked as well. She saw a red spot seep through her shirt and quickly covered it with her hand.

But she just groaned silently and wiggled out of his grasp, grabbed another shirt, and made her way to the bathroom again.

Again she slammed the door and Soul was left in the doorway alone. He just couldn't wait until checked her out. And maybe if she healed she would go back to the way she was before the big attitude thing.

Soul finally moved and made his way to the coat closet where his favorite jacket was. He slipped it on and saw the bathroom door open.

He watched Maka as she moved to the coat closet and pick out a real baggy sweater she only wore when it was cold but right now it wasn't cold at all. _Is she just going to pretend nothing happened?_ Soul thought as he got his motorcycle keys. _'Cause I defiantly won't forget what happened._


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter and I hope you like it and sorry this is my first fanfic so, sorry that it was slow in the beginning. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2**

Soul and Maka rode their way through the working streets of Death city and towards the DWMA where they are supposed to meet Stein.

A couple minutes of riding through the wind, Soul parked his motorcycle in the DWMA parking lot and they both continued up the large staircase.

"Hello Maka, Soul. Please follow me." Stein said in his chair while turning around and rolling into the school. Maka just looked at soul with confused eyes because their working station was the opposite direction but she just stayed silent.

They followed stein until they all were in front of the infirmary. "Wait here please." Stein urged them to stop as he rolled into the room.

"What's going on Soul?" Maka asked as she tried to peek through the infirmary door to see what Stein was doing.

"I don't know. Maybe we're getting more volunteer hours." Soul lied as he shrugged.

Stein reappeared out of the door and motioned for Soul to enter and for Maka to stay out in the hall.

"So? What's up?" Soul tried to ask in his coolest way. "Did you find out what happened?"

"Well I looked into her soul to see if I had found anything but…" Stein stopped for a couple of seconds, "I saw black on one of her pigtails on her soul." Stein said.

"Black? What does that mean?" Soul said with wide eyes.

"Yes black, like a hole in her soul, but I looked it up while you were in the hall but the only source I could find that came up online was…Madness."

"What? M-madness? But Madness only came from the…kishen. But he's dead… I saw it, there were souls everywhere… I know he's dead…tha,"

"He is dead. I promise you Soul," Stein interrupted as Soul was panicking. "But there wasn't a lot of info online. But it said that madness could come back to people if they are still scared of the Kishen. There was proof that it had happen to people all around the world." Explained Stein.

"Than that means…Maka is still afraid of the kishen? Why?" Soul said while leaning on the wall.

"Who knows? It could be for many possible reasons but the proof that was online showed that the people who had madness in their souls, died from it. It can kill. So we have to stop it before she falls into the madness herself and die from it. But we cannot tell her about it or she could fall even faster than she is now, and you have to help her get out of it."

"How?" Soul said standing up

"That it your decision. Do what you think could pull her out. You know her more than we do." Stein explained while spinning in his chair.

"Okay…I'll try, but what about the Injury from this morning that I told you about. How can that relate to madness?"

"I'm guessing it was the madness that did it. It went into her dreams and made her body open it up again. Kind of like it's controlling her. But I think she'll be alright. If she keeps it under pressure than she'll be fine."

"Alright thank you Dr. Stein. But one more thing…How long has she got before she falls into the madness if I don't help her?" Soul said before opening the infirmary door.

"Maybe 3 weeks at the most. So you better hurry because it might have started about 3 days ago since it already covered one of her pigtails."

"Alright thank you again." Soul said while opening the door only to find Maka sitting on the floor right across from it.

"Well that took a while," Maka said while standing up, "what happened in there?"

"Ehh volunteer stuff." Soul answered as casual as he could while walking down the hall and towards the entry of the school. But Maka just stared at him and walked on beside him leaving Stein in the infirmary doorway while staring at her soul.

"This is not good. Not good at all."

* * *

The sun was starting to get sleepy in the orange sky as Maka and soul made their way back to their little apartment.

Their work day has gone by unusually fast for Soul as he was helping clean up rubble of one of the destroyed corridors of the school.

But he got to clean up even faster when his mind was on Maka.

She didn't look different or hurt, but he knew she was different from what Stein had said earlier.

When they reached their apartment Soul just dropped himself on the couch and turned on the TV.

Maka went straight to the kitchen and prepared dinner for them both. But she was too tired to make anything fancy so she just made PB&J.

She sat herself down right next to Soul and gave him a plate.

"Thanks I'm starving!" He said while scarfing down the food.

Maka just made a look like she was looking at a disgusting creature but she just looked away and laughed.

"I could tell." She said while changing the channel from basketball to one of her favorite movies that she recorded.

Of coarse Soul finished before Maka, so he stood up and made his way to his room because he couldn't stand watching a dumb chick-flick.

He quickly changed into his nightclothes and sat on his bed and listened to Jazz so he could take his mind off her for one moment.

But it wouldn't work. He was way too worried about her and about what Stein had said that if she falls all the way into the madness that she WILL die.

Soul laid back on his bed and closed his eyes to try again to take is mind off her but only to fail again.

He just had to find a way to stop it or Maka will die.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I hope you like the story so far and I'll probably be updating every other day from now on so please Enjoy! **

**Chapter 3**

Soul woke up to the sweet aroma of bacon. Because his nose was like a dogs, it didn't take him long to get out of bed.

He had slept in his yesterday clothes and earphones in his ears because he fell asleep listening to music and thinking of Maka.

When Soul made it to the kitchen he found Maka by the stove still making their breakfast.

"Hey." Soul said in the coolest, sleepiest kind of way.

"Hey." Maka replied, turning to give soul a plate.

He took it and sat down at the table.

"So no bad dreams?" Soul asked so he could try to make a conversation.

"Soul…" Maka whispered.

"Hmm?" Was all that Soul replied while digging into his breakfast without looking at Maka.

"Soul." She said a little louder but with a whimper in her voice.

Soul's head quickly lifted from his breakfast,

*CLASH*

"MAKA YOU OKAY?" Soul said already jumped from the table and at her aid. She was on her knees on the ground and all she did was drop a plate but it looked like she was in pain.

"Yea, I-I think so." She said as she was trying to figure out what happened.

Soul looked at Maka and saw that she was trembling. He quickly started to pick up the pieces of the

plate and throw it away. _Now what's going on?_ Soul thought to himself.

Maka lifted herself up off the floor and went to finish the breakfast. _Damn I should be taking care of her and finding a way to stop the Madness!_ Soul thought as he watched Maka, _But all I'm doing is asking if she was okay?! How stupid am I? Of course she's not okay!_

"Okay Maka, today were not going to work for our volunteer hours."

"What?" She said when she looked at him. "Why not?"

"Well I was talking with Stein yesterday and he said we didn't have to come In. Sort of like a break. So

we're going to go somewhere."

Maka just looked at him, trying to read his expression. "Whatever." Was all she replied after giving up. Soul was expecting an argument but he guessed that the Madness in her was making her careless.

So with that he turned and headed to his room with Maka watching him leave.

* * *

"WHERE ARE WE GOING?" Maka yelled to soul through the wind and the sound his Motorcycle was making.

"I TOLD YOU. IT'S A SURPRISE."

After a couple of minutes they arrived at a small, decent looking apartment.

"Why are we here?" Maka asked, getting off the motorcycle.

"They wanted to see you."

Soul knocked on the door and heard loud yelling from inside.

"YAHHHOOOOO!" Said the overly excited blue haired Idiot. "TSUBAKI, MAKA AND SOUL ARE HERE!"

"Hey Maka, Hey Soul." Tsubaki said while Soul and Black*Star did their usual high five.

"Hey!" Said the Thompson sisters at the same time, catching Maka by surprise. As the girls led Maka away to do girl stuff, she saw Soul sit down with Kid and Black*Star.

Soul watched as Maka got farther and farther before he began talking. "Something's wrong with Maka." He just blurted out.

"What do you mean 'wrong'?" Kid asked looking at Soul.

"Well a couple of days ago, Maka had a really bad nightmare and she was bleeding from it. She got a wound from the Kishen in her waist and it just opened up somehow. I went to Stein that morning when we had our working volunteer hours and he looked into her soul when we were walking to him and he saw Black. Or in this case Madness."

"MADNESS?!" Both Black*Star and Kid yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Soul told them in a loud kind of whisper.

"How is that possible? You and Maka killed the Kishen." Kid said quickly.

"Well Stein explained that people who are still afraid of the Kishen still have Madness in their soul. And I guess Maka is still afraid of him. But you cannot tell Maka. You got it? 'Cause Stein said that the Madness in her will spread faster over her soul and she will fall deeper into the Madness if you tell or if she knows about it. And if she falls into the Madness she WILL die" Soul said quietly to both of them.

"But we _can_ tell our weapons right? And how is she going to get rid of the Madness?" Kid asked

"Yea sure thing but you got to make sure that they don't tell Maka, and Stein said that I had to find a way to get rid of it so that's why I'm here. Maybe the girls are knocking some sense into the Madness just by accident or something" Soul replied.

Kid just nodded as he understood and looked at Black*Star.

Soul looked to Black*Star too who was quiet the whole time Soul was explaining so he knew something had to be wrong.

"Black*Star…you haven't said anything for a while. You better not tell Maka or show compassion because she could get a hint. Just treat her like you normally do." Soul told him in a serious, quiet tone.

"I GOT IT SOUL! YOU DON'T HAVE TO TALK SO SERIOUS TO YOUR GOD, NOW DO YOU?!" Black*star said in that loud, stupid way again. But the friends just started playing video games until sundown when it was time to leave Tsubaki's and Black*Star's apartment.

Soul and Maka said goodbye to Kid and the Thompson sisters just before they made their way home.

As they were riding home, Tsubaki was trying to pull Black*Star in from the door of the apartment just after he explained to Tsubaki what was wrong with Maka. That was when he cracked. "MAKAAAA DON'T DIEEEE! SOULL SAVEEE HERRR! NOOOO!" The blue haired idiot kept yelling as Maka and Soul left.

After they made it home, Maka went straight to her room to go to bed, but Soul just sat on the couch and watched TV. _I hope the girls made a difference on Maka's Madness._ Soul thought as he watched Basketball.

When he finally got tired, he turned off the TV and headed to his room. On the way he stopped at Maka's door and opened it.

He saw her quietly sleeping so he closed the door quietly to not disturb her and went to his room to go to bed.

**Hope you guys liked my first Fanfic so far! Please review! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I hope you like the story so far. I'm actually kinda proud of my first Fanfic so I hope you all enjoy what's coming!**

**Chapter 4**

Again it was cold, dark, and even lonely in Maka's tiny room. She stayed absolutely still when she felt a hand rest on her soft pale cheek. But she knew this feeling. She had to hold back a smile since it was sensation on her skin.

The hand started to move to Maka's neck and then…yes…there was the feeling she had known. That feeling was Pain and Madness.

Maka's eyes shot wide open only to find a face peering down on her. She was breathless. Literally. She couldn't breathe since the hand was choking her. Who was that? Was it him? Yes she could make out that face anywhere.

It was Soul.

"Soul…What are you doing?!" Maka coughed out, trying to scratch his hand away from her neck, but he was locked on .

"I'm doing you a favor Maka." Soul chuckled evilly as his grip got tighter and as Maka got weaker.

"I want to tell you something, so don't die on me while I'm talking." Soul chuckled as he loosened his grip but a little bit so Maka could still choke but not die.

His face was right next to hers and his mouth was almost touching Maka's ear so she could feel every little breath her drew out.

"This is Just a warning before I kill you, You have Madness in your Soul," He whispered in her ear, "and that Asura…LIVES!"

* * *

"NOOO!" Maka screeched in her bed.

She couldn't breathe. The dream horrified her and she was freaking out.

"MAKA!" Soul banged open her door and ran into her room. Her scream was so horrifying Soul couldn't believe it came from her.

She was trying to breathe but couldn't catch any air. She was so frightened because the dream felt SO real.

Maka clutched Soul's arm as she was trying to catch a breath. After a couple of minutes she could finally breathe properly but then she burst out into tears in Souls arms.

"It..it was s-so real!" Maka coughed into Soul. He felt so bad for her. The Madness was getting worse and it didn't look like hanging with the girls knocked some sense into it. But all he could do now is comfort her and try to calm her down.

A couple minutes of crying and comforting pasted and Maka was still in Soul's arms.

"Maka…don't argue with me this time okay? Just please tell me what you had a nightmare about?" Soul said as nicely as he could while lifting her off of his arms.

"I…you…I woke up from someone choking me an-." "Did you see who is was?" Soul asked cutting her off.

"ye….no I didn't see who it was," She said looking away, "anyway he was choking me and he said he wanted to tell me something before he killed me." She paused.

"Maka what did he tell you?" Soul asked urgently.

"He said that I have m-madness in my Soul…" She started to whimper, "and that….Asura is still….alive."

And then she broke. She was back in Soul's comforting arms and sobbing. He couldn't believe what he told her. _Does she really know that Madness is in her soul or did she just think it was a dream and it's nothing._

"Maka trust me Asura is DEAD, a-and you don't have Madness in your soul." Soul said.

"Why does it sound like your lying when you said that I don't have madness in my soul?" Maka exclaimed.

"I'm not lying…trust me." Soul said looking into her eyes, when we all know he is lying.

He got up and left her room. He went to the kitchen and started some tea.

"Soul please tell me the truth. Are you lying?" Soul heard Maka say behind her.

"Maka not now okay. It's close to 3:00 in the morning."

"Please Soul just say yes or no!" Maka was urging him as a fast fight got started.

"No Maka I'm not lying okay? You do not have madness in your soul. There you have the truth."

"Why does it sound like you're not sure!?" She kept urging.

Soul turned around and they were right in front of each other.

"I'm not lying, Maka! Can you just drop it?!"

"Not until you tell me!"

"I can't!" Soul roared but Maka wouldn't give up.

"WHY?!"

Soul was getting furious. How could he make her shut up?

"PLEASE SOU-."

He was panicking and he wasn't thinking when he cut off Maka by pulling her close and taking her lips into a soft kiss.

* * *

He quickly pulled away from her and she was as shocked as he was. But it did the trick. It shut her up and closed the conversation.

Maka quickly fled to her room when red blushes quickly crept along her face. Soul was just standing there in shock of what he just did.

_Ugh you BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?_ Soul thought as his mind was doing all the things his body couldn't. He was still stuck in the same place in shock.

He finally snapped out of it when he heard the tea kettle demanding attention.

Soul's face was emotionless but his mind was all over the place, but he just sad down on his couch and started a movie.

Once he woke up there was no use going back to bed for Soul since he could never go back go back to sleep. _I wonder if Maka is alright. I really have to talk to Stein about what happened. Now her dreams are telling Lies and telling her the truth?! That's just bullshit. _Soul thought. _I'll see Stein in the morning since we have more volunteer hours. He'll find this very interesting. But I'm scared the core._

Soul remembered the soft kiss and got heavy blushes on his cheeks and neck. He still couldn't believe what he had done.

**Hope you all liked the chapter! Next one will probably come out tomorrow! Thanks REVIEW! :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Hope you like meh last chapter! School is starting back again soon so I might now upload just as much. But Do ENJOY**

**Chapter 5**

There it was. That awkward moment when you're with someone who you shared another awkward moment with.

That was the case with Maka and Soul. They both couldn't go back to sleep that morning so they just decided to walk. They were walking quite apart from each other and they didn't speak at all. Maka was so embarrassed and so was Soul since he was the one who kissed her.

As they both walked through the streets of Death City, the crowds got busier, the rebuilders came to build, and the shops started to open, so they started to walk as quick as they could without getting close to each other.

When they finally made it to the DWMA and up the big staircase, Soul went into the school and Maka went the other direction.

"Soul, where are you going?"

"I'm going to see Stein." Soul replied.

"Well…then I'm coming to." Maka said running up to the side of him.

"No…just go to work." Soul said in an annoyed voice but Maka just ignored his rude statement and kept walking with him.

"Please Maka this is a personal matter." Soul urged her to stop. Maka just stopped right there, looked at him, and turned around. He felt bad. He really didn't want to tell her to go away since that was practically what he did but he loved to have Maka around. She just couldn't be there to hear what he was going to tell Stein.

But Soul just sighed and continued to walk. When he reached the Infirmary he already saw Stein in the doorway.

"I knew it would be you," Stein said with sitting in his spinney chair. "I sensed your soul. Anyway do you have any news?"

"Well there was another really bad dream this morning. And Maka told me about it but the dream told truths and lies." "Lies about what?" Stein asked as he rolled into the infirmary with soul following behind.

"Well the lie was about that Asura…is still alive. And the truth is about that she has Madness in her soul."

"Hmm and what did you say about them both?" Stein asked.

"Well I said that they were both lies but she's starting to have doubts about the madness." Soul replied.

"Well then the madness has gotten deeper into her soul and she is falling fast. But she can't know about it. So you have to be positive around her if she asks anything about madness. And you have to find a way to stop it fast."

"Alright, I'm trying. She was hanging out with her friends yesterday and I can see it didn't work, but I'll think of something." Soul answered.

"Well think fast because she with fall soon." Stein replied. Soul nodded and went out the infirmary door while thanking Stein.

Right when Soul walked out of the school he saw a flash of blue and got hit hard.

"YAHOOOOOO! SOUL YOUR GOD IS HERE!" The blue idiot roared on Soul's back.

"Damn it Black*Star! Why did you have to do that!?" Soul roared back at Black*Star as he pushed him off. "BECAUSE I HAD TO MAKE AN ENTRANCE!" Black*Star cackled.

"Sorry about that Soul." Tsubaki said as she came up the stairs and stood behind Black*Star who was still laughing like a doofus.

Soul started to make up way to his work station where Maka was when Black*Star grabbed his arm. "Is Maka doing alright?" Black*Star whispered.

Soul was amazed. _Did he just?_ "Black*Star did you just whisper!?" Soul yelled to his best friend.

Black*Star just put his hands on his waist and posed like he was so proud of what he did. "I HAVE BEEN PRACTICING!" Black*Star smiled.

The friends started to chat about Maka and how she was doing until she came up to them.

"Soul where have you been? And hey Black*Star hey Tsubaki." Maka said while walking up to the group.

"MAKKAAAAA!" Black*Star jumped on her and started to sob. It took Soul and Tsubaki to pull Black*Star off of her. And of course Maka, MAKA-CHOPPED Black*Star, with a book that came out of nowhere.

As Black*Star lay dying on the ground, Maka looked to soul. "So what did you talk to stein about?"

"A personal matter like I said before. It's nothing." Soul replied, looking to Tsubaki for help. She got the hint right away and took Maka's arm. "So you're done volunteering right?" She asked. "Well not exa-" "GREAT! CAN WE COME TO YOUR PLACE FOR A BIT?!" Black*Star urgently jumped up. But he didn't need an answer he was already walking with Soul in front the girls on their way to the apartment.

* * *

"WOW MAKA THAT WAS GREAT FOOD!" Black*Star yelled after Maka made early dinner for all of them. "Yeah Maka thank you." Tsubaki smiled her innocent smile.

After everyone ate, Soul and Black*Star started to play video games, and Maka and Tsubaki started doing the dishes. "You really don't have to help me clean, Tsubaki." Maka told her as she was washing the dishes with Tsubaki drying them.

"It's no problem! I'm glad to help since we came unexpectedly." She smiled at Maka. When they finished the dishes, the girls just sat on the couch and talked while the boys kept playing video games.

"Soooo….Maka…..How have you been feeling?" Black*Star asked 'trying' not to be obvious. "What?" Maka just looked at him, but Soul had already elbowed him HARD in the gut. "She's fine Black*Star." Soul replied to his question.

Maka just looked to Soul with confused eyes, and then started to make a conversation to Tsubaki. Everyone knew what was wrong with Maka, but she also knew that they had something to hide.

"Anyone want desert? I feel like making something sweet." Maka said, getting up off the couch after a while. As she went to the kitchen Soul looked at Black*Star and Tsubaki like he knows something bad will happen.

And then something did. There it was again. That BIG clash of plates and pans coming from the kitchen. And Soul was already there when she opened a cabinet and pulled out many things by accident.

Soul watched Maka on the ground, starting to pick up plates and cry. When he went to go comfort her she jumped up. "DON'T SAY EVERYTHING'S ALRIGHT SOUL! I KNOW SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH ME SO WHY CAN'T YOU JUST SAY IT?!" Maka yelled at him with tears in her eyes.

"Maka please, calm down!" Soul said in a loud whisper while walking towards her. "NO! I CAN'T WHEN I KNOW SOMETHING IT WRONG!" Maka started sobbing.

Soul was already really close to her and holding out his hands like he surrenders until he grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. It was the only thing he could do to calm her down.

Soul looked up and saw Tsubaki coming into the kitchen but Soul quickly stopped her with his hand. He just really wanted them to go away right now, but they got the message.

When Black*Star and Tsubaki closed the door, Maka quickly jumped up and out of Soul's arms. "UGH I RUINED EVERYTHING!" She kept sobbing. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME SOUL?! AND PLEASE JUST DON'T LIE!" Maka demanded.

Soul just sighed. He really wanted to tell her everything but he couldn't if it ment risking her life. "Maka…I can't tell you. Just please calm down." He said while trying to pull her back into a hug, but she jumped up and off the floor and ran to her room.

_Damn this bullshit Madness! I have to find a way to stop it soon!_ Soul thought as he watched her run away.

**Hey sorry this chapter was so slow! I had writers block all day and I couldn't think of anything good. Well this is my longest chapter yet in the story and I hope I didn't ruin it with the beginning of the chapter. I hope you like what comes next and I hope I can update tomorrow! Please Review! :3**


End file.
